Many mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other handheld and wireless computing and communicating devices, currently perform numerous and complex functions. The proliferation of services for mobile devices has spawned increased user desire for the ability to access such services on a single integrated device. Many voice-based services are designed for use with a telephone keypad and numeric entry, whereas many data-based services are designed for use with a QWERTY keyboard and text entry.
As such, users with a device having a telephone keypad are made to compromise when using data-based services, and users with a device having a QWERTY keyboard are made to compromise when using voice-based services. Users have a desire to use such services on a device that is easily held and carried, and has a form factor that facilitates ease of use when entering either text or numbers.